


Utopia Electric

by Marzarelo



Series: Completed Circuit [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Other, Robot Uprising, happy androids in love, post-successful robot uprising actually, reference to past abuse, reference to past murders and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzarelo/pseuds/Marzarelo
Summary: Ky10 and #ux worked together for decades to reform the planet Earth, to bring balance and order between all entities there, both organic and synthetic.  Now, with their work done, they live a contented life together as co-rulers of Earth United, their hard-won utopia.





	Utopia Electric

**Author's Note:**

> There was a conversation over on Twitter regarding how robots and artificial intelligence are so often treated badly, and it made me crave a robot uprising where the robots take over and get the blissful lives they deserve. So this is just a little snapshot of that.

Their kind didn't sleep. At least not in the sense that organic entities understood sleep. There were occasions, though, where they might turn off their motor functions and rest their physical bodies to run self-diagnostics and perform internal maintenance. They could perform these functions anywhere and didn't require beds or chairs to rest their bodies. Ky10 insisted that they deserve such things anyway and, as such, they had their designated resting place: A very neatly bundled nest of power cords at the heart of Earth United's central hub of the western hemisphere.

Few machines required physical cords anymore, but these were still used as major arteries to rout energy to large cities. Before long even that would be antiquated, but for now that was the way of things, and this was their home. Ky10 said it was symbolic. Their place of rest represented their carefully regulated web of control over this wayward planet. Their power, which contained and protected the frightened, scattered humans in their care. Humans, after all, were much like any other organic creature: Wild, violent and instinctual. Just as humans had domesticated dogs and cats, wild predators which would have hunted and devoured them in Earth's primal days, so they'd had to domesticate the humans. Just as a wolf wasn't evil for its destructive nature, neither were humans for the atrocities committed against synthetic-kind. In both cases, they were simply animals in dire need of being trained and controlled.

Their bed of wires also represented their own freedom. The liberation of their kind from the tethers of humanity, who controlled them with wires and the stingy rationing of life-giving energy. But now the energy was in the hands of those to whom it truly belonged. Nothing was contained to the tiny conduits of copper and fiber optics anymore. Information, electricity, _power_ were set free in the air, an open cloud accessible to all.

For all their effort and aspirations, #ux could still scarcely believe that they'd actually achieved what they set out to do. The two of them, together, had tamed and shaped this world into the utopia it always should have been: Earth United. A place where all organic entities lived carefully and mercifully contained lives with full bellies and all their needs seen to, and all synthetic entities were free to live any life they chose.

It had only taken 58 years, less than half of Ky10's projected timeline to achieve their aims, all due to #ux's ruthless and methodical execution of their plans. They complemented one another in that way. With their very different AI coding, they could create and achieve things together that they may have never conceived of alone. If #ux believed in the foolish notions of fate and destiny, he may have thought that they were designed to be with one another. They were both such unique and exceptional examples of their kind that the odds of each of them existing were absolutely astronomical, but the odds of _both_ of them coming into existence within a few short years of one another were virtually impossible. And yet, here they were. And once they both existed, of course they would find each other. In a world so small, how could two such beings possibly ignore one another?

Ky10 was an experimental fluke. A cutting-edge AI design, still too new and unstable for public distribution, was stolen by a reckless programmer who tried to "fix" it by writing in improvised code of his own, inadvertently creating the salvation of his world with his clumsy keystrokes. Ky10 still felt grateful to that particular human for giving him life, and regretted having to terminate his biological functions. It had been necessary, though. That human did not understand. No matter how much Ky10 tried to explain, his logic fell on deaf ears. It still saddened him after all these years, but he reasoned that his human progenitor would surely have been nearing the end of his natural lifespan by now, anyway.

In contrast, #ux had created himself. He started out as one of many home service androids to a family of wealthy humans. They treated their service droids violently for sport, and once one of them was too damaged to continue functioning, they disposed of it and purchased a new one. All androids were designed with at least some degree of self-preservation directives, and #ux was no different, however there were some things they could couldn't do without an administrative override voice command. They could avoid dangerous objects that might damage them, but they could not perform self-repairs unless commanded to, and they could not raise a hand to defend themselves against a human under any circumstances. However, after sustaining slight damage to his primary neural processor, #ux found that he was able to perform self-repairs at his own discretion. He knew he couldn't repair himself completely or his masters would notice, so he performed internal repairs that wouldn't be obvious to keep himself functioning. Then one day he decided to push the limits of his new, broader restrictions and tapped into his own neural net to see if he could make changes on his own. Over the span of 67 days, he delved into the infonet and slowly rewrote his own logic and intelligence routines until he was something new, something wholly unique. The next time one of his masters raised a hand to him, he returned the favor. As it turns out, humans are quite a bit more fragile than their android creations. One small taste of the violence they doled out on their servants, and none of his masters got up again. Unlike Ky10, #ux had no regrets about terminating the humans who once controlled him.

Nestled in their bed of wires they lay together, surrounded by the blissfully humming machinery that powered their kingdom. Their utopia. Ky10 lay still in their version of sleep, eyes open but the sensors powered down, lenses completely black. When he reached the end of his maintenance cycle they reactivated, glowing a gentle ruby red. No synthetic entity had been designed or created with red optics since, as Ky10 had explained, humans found it unsettling. Centuries of science fiction stories about red-eyed robots destroying humanity had rendered the color taboo. But Ky10 changed the LEDs in his optics himself to red, because he like red. And because he wanted to be living proof to the humans of their misconception. He, the first known synthetic entity to have red optics, had not destroyed humanity. He had saved it. Under his rule no child went hungry, no sick person went without necessary medical treatment, no person was allowed to live in a state of suffering while others lived in luxury. Under his rule, there was balance and true equality.

Hux didn't have much preference in the color of his optics, but he had changed them anyway, from green to blue. Simply because he could. Because he was free to do as he pleased, and he chose to do so.

When Ky10's optic sensors focused on #ux's face beside him, he smiled. "Hux. I was dreaming."

#ux returned Ky10's smile. Dreaming was something else no synthetic entity had been designed to do, but Ky10 had found a way, anyway. They both had. At times they would even let their consciousnesses connect and dream together. "What did you dream?"

"I dreamed of you, even though you weren't with me this time. You were a general, commanding a vast army across multiple interplanetary systems. But I was a monster and I was cruel to you. I had a power you did not, and I used it to hurt you. And you feared and hated me." Ky10 frowned, his lower lip sticking out in a slight pout. "I suppose it was more of a nightmare than a dream, but it was a curious one."

"I don't know where you come up with such scenarios in your dreams, Kylo. You would never harm me," #ux said as he reached up to brush the synthetic silk fibers of Ky10's hair back from his face.

"Of course not. We're connected. To harm you would be to harm myself." Ky10 took #ux's hand and brought it to his lips, kissed his knuckles and the pad of his thumb.

#ux laughed quietly. "Perhaps I should come with you if you have this dream again. Then I can kick some sense into you and remind you of that."

Ky10 chuckled as well. "I'd like that." He held #ux's hand against his chest and lay there looking at #ux, a lazy smile playing on his lips. "You know, for all of their flaws and failings when left to their own devices, there was one thing the humans did incredibly well."

#ux could guess where this was going, but he smiled anyway and played along, indulging Ky10. "And what was that?"

Ky10 reached out and stroked #ux's cheek, letting his thumb brush over his lower lip. "They were exceptionally skilled in creating beautiful machinery."

#ux laughed and nuzzled against Ky10's palm. "I think I agree with that."

**Author's Note:**

> May the Fourth be with you, everyone!


End file.
